


Very Good

by theblackhall



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackhall/pseuds/theblackhall
Summary: “What are you doing, Wooseok?” Yuto breathed out as Wooseok’s stare burned into his eyes. The latter only shushed him softly and traced a finger down his exposed bicep, goose bumps instantly appearing on his skin. “Wooseok,” he called again, but the other remained silent, controlling his breathing as he took Yuto’s hands.Before Yuto could say anything, Wooseok pushed his arms up above him and pinned his wrists to the wall, causing the former to yelp in surprise.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Very Good

**Author's Note:**

> listen... i've been pushing my wooseok thigh harness agenda for weeks. after watching him perform...especially at the start where he kept repeating "who i am" with yuto while they looked like THAT. they're too powerful. i had to do it.

“That sure was something else,” Wooseok said, panting and covered in sweat. Pentagon had just finished their first round of performance on a survival show, and they were all in the waiting room backstage trying to cool down. It was a very energetic performance after all, showing off their skills to their own rendition of Block B’s _Very Good_.

“Did you see how high Yuto jumped over Hyunggu? I’ve seen it so many times during practice but seeing him do it in full stage outfit makes it even better,” Jinho commented before drinking some water. Yuto, who walked into the room just in time to hear the compliment, smiled in satisfaction.

Wooseok eyed his green haired friend as he walked across the room, fetching his own bottle of water. The other members started walking out the door, wanting to hang out in their designated room where they could watch the other groups’ performances. So Wooseok waited until Changgu left and silently locked the door behind him.

His gaze was raking up and down Yuto’s physique—clad in leather from head to toe just like himself, the sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and the veins on his toned arms popping as he held the water bottle to his mouth. Wooseok subconsciously licked his bottom lip, feeling the heat pool in his groin.

“You’re still here?” Yuto asked, capping the bottle and placing it on the floor.

“Uh huh,” the taller man walked towards him, feeling his shirt sticking to his back as he was also still in full stage outfit. The line of fur on the sleeve of his jacket made his shoulders look broader, and he towered over Yuto, covering him from view.

“What are you doing, Wooseok?” Yuto breathed out as Wooseok’s stare burned into his eyes. The latter only shushed him softly and traced a finger down his exposed bicep, goose bumps instantly appearing on his skin. “Wooseok,” he called again, but the other remained silent, controlling his breathing as he took Yuto’s hands.

Before Yuto could say anything, Wooseok pushed his arms up above him and pinned his wrists to the wall, causing the former to yelp in surprise.

“I’ve been watching you all night, baby,” he whispered in Yuto’s ear, his teeth lightly grazing the lobe. Yuto closed his eyes, Wooseok’s hot breath fanning his skin and making him squirm under his dominating touch. “This leather looks good on you, makes me wanna rip it off.” His lips met with the skin on Yuto’s neck, trailing wet, sloppy kisses down his throat before leaving a light bite mark at his collarbone.

“Do it,” Yuto muttered under his breath while Wooseok sucked on his skin, purple spots already forming wherever his lips touched.

“What was that?” Wooseok teased, one hand pinning Yuto’s wrists while the other slid down the man’s body, slowly toying with the waist of his pants. “Louder, baby, I can’t hear you.”

“ _Do it_ ,” repeated Yuto desperately, his voice breaking. Wooseok had slid his hands into his pants and palmed him through his briefs, feeling his hardening length.

“Do it, what?”

“Do it, _please_.”

“That’s more like it,” Wooseok smirked to himself and started unzipping Yuto’s vest. “Keep your hands up or I’ll punish you.”

He slowly pulled the zip down all the way, revealing the man’s bare chest and toned abs. A moan escaped Yuto’s lips when Wooseok licked his skin from his stomach to his neck without warning. “So beautiful,” he cooed, dragging his nose up Yuto’s jawline, “so good for me.”

Yuto struggled to keep his hands up above him, his arms starting to burn. But Wooseok continued to unbutton his pants as he captured Yuto’s lips with his, starting an intense, wet kiss that left their cheeks tinted with pink. Yuto opened his mouth, letting Wooseok explore every inch of him with his tongue and moaning in the process.

“I wanna touch you,” Yuto broke their kiss, panting with pleading eyes locking with the younger’s. “Please let me touch you.”

Wooseok wasted no time as he pulled Yuto’s hands down, pressing them onto his crotch. He pressed his body closer to Yuto as he connected their lips again, feeling the other’s hardened dick grinding hard on his own.

Yuto moaned into Wooseok’s mouth while his hands struggled to push the man’s heavy jacket off of him. He pulled the taller man closer by his black shirt, deepening the kiss and fighting for dominance. When Wooseok pulled back and went for his neck once again, Yuto gasped, feeling hands gripping his thighs before he was lifted off the floor. He threw his legs around Wooseok’s waist as his back was fully backed up against the wall and buried his fingers in the mess of red hair.

“I’m gonna fuck you so bad you won’t be able to walk,” Wooseok said in his ear, voice low enough to make the other shudder under his touch. “Do you hear that?”

Words couldn’t be formed in Yuto’s mouth. All he could think about was the ecstasy of Wooseok’s tongue on his skin and the twitching cock in his pants. He only hummed in response, unable to open his eyes and meet the other’s gaze.

“I need you to tell me,” Wooseok bit Yuto’s bottom lip and sucked on it. “Tell me what you want, baby.” His hands roamed around the exposed skin on Yuto’s chest as he waited for an answer.

“I want you to fuck me,” Yuto obliged, thrusting his hip forward in a desperate attempt to feel Wooseok’s erection on his.

“You forgot one word,” he replied, holding Yuto’s chin in his palm.

“Fuck me _please_.”

Before Yuto knew it, Wooseok pulled him off the wall and carried him to the couch on the other side of the room. He gently put Yuto down and tugged his pants off of him, exposing Yuto’s full erection.

Wooseok swallowed hard, his mouth running dry as he started to take off his own jeans.

“No,” Yuto stopped him. Wooseok raised an eyebrow at the older man. “L-Leave the harness on.”

A teasing smirk appeared instantly on Wooseok’s face as he tugged his jeans halfway down, his hard dick springing out of his briefs. “You like that, huh?” he asked, his tone low and sending chills down Yuto’s spine. He crawled onto the couch, hovering above Yuto while he spread the latter’s legs open.

Yuto moaned, loud enough for anyone sitting outside to hear when he felt Wooseok’s big hand wrap around his length. The younger stroked him up and down as slow as possible, lowering his face onto Yuto’s as he kissed him hard. He moved to leave a trail of sloppy kisses from his jawline down to his stomach, stopping just above Yuto’s throbbing cock.

“Look at me,” Wooseok stated, and Yuto clenched his teeth when he took in the sight of his friend’s face right next to his reddening dick, precum already pooling at the tip. Without breaking eye contact, Wooseok dragged his tongue up the length before opening his mouth wide, taking Yuto wholly until it reached the back of his throat.

He started moving his head back and forth, his eyes staring into Yuto’s through his long eyelashes, making the latter squirm at the obscene look. He bucked his hips, only to have Wooseok’s large hands pressing him down, signalling him not to move. It was really hard not to when he could feel the other’s throat against him.

Yuto’s legs began to shake as his head fell back onto the cushion, his thoughts filled with how warm and soft and wet Wooseok’s mouth was. The precum trailed down to his base and Wooseok licked it up in one swipe of his tongue, earning another loud moan from the older man. He felt Yuto’s hands gripping his hair and tugging at it every now and then every time his tongue touched the tip of his dick.

Satisfied, Wooseok started to hum as he bobbed his head up and down, sending vibrations down specific spots that made Yuto pull his hair harder. His skilled hands massaged the man’s balls, his mouth still doing its godly work that sent Yuto to the edge. Just as Yuto felt like he would explode, Wooseok pulled back, making him whine at the loss of contact.

“Where are you going?” Yuto panted, seeing Wooseok make his way towards his bag. He didn’t reply as he quickly took out a bottle of lube from the hidden zip inside the bag and walked towards Yuto again, his erection in full view. Yuto gulped when he took in the size of Wooseok’s dick even though he’d had it inside him multiple times before. He could never get over how big Wooseok was.

Meanwhile Wooseok was quick to spread Yuto’s legs apart again after wetting his fingers with the lube. He pressed a soft kiss on Yuto’s inner thigh before inserting two fingers inside him, gaining a moan from Yuto at the contact, hissing in shock while Wooseok let his fingers move in and out of his ass.

He didn’t wait to insert a third finger, working them in scissoring movements to prepare Yuto for his size.

Wooseok pushed in deeper, easily hitting Yuto’s prostate with his long fingers and feeling his own cock twitch when he heard Yuto’s soft cries. The heat pulsating at the pit of his stomach increased as his own precum started leaking, so he finished with stretching Yuto and smeared lube on himself.

Aligning his tip at Yuto’s entrance, he placed the man’s left leg over his shoulder and left soft kisses down his thigh as he slowly pushed in all the way. Yuto let out a mix of groans and hisses, his fingers digging into the couch beneath him while his legs trembled.

“Fuck, Yuto, you’re so fucking tight,” Wooseok grunted, making sure Yuto had adjusted to his length before moving. He started off with slow thrusts, his hands on either side of Yuto’s hips, nails leaving marks on his skin.

Pleasure engulfed Yuto’s body, his mouth calling Wooseok’s name softly as he yearned for more.

“Please, Wooseok-ah,” he said breathlessly, feeling his head spin when Wooseok’s hand wrapped around his cock again, pumping him up and down as slowly as his thrusts.

“Hmm?” Wooseok pretended not to hear. “Be specific, baby.”

Yuto felt himself clenching around Wooseok’s length and almost choked on his own saliva. “Please,” he shuddered, “fuck me. Fuck me _hard_.”

Wooseok felt betrayed by himself when he moaned at Yuto’s pleas, his hips already thrusting faster and the slapping of their skin echoed around them.

“Shit, Wooseok!” Yuto grabbed the back of the couch, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming louder. “Yes, Wooseok, _fuck me_.”

The sound of their bodies colliding became louder with each thrust, and Wooseok manhandled Yuto until he was on his knees in front of him.

He plunged back into Yuto without warning, smacking his ass and leaving a bright red mark in the shape of his hand. Wooseok started fucking him in a faster pace, feeling a bead of sweat rolling down his back as he gripped Yuto’s hips roughly.

Hectic moans escaped Yuto’s mouth no matter how hard he clenched his teeth. He buried his face in the cushion, his fingers digging deeper into the armrest. It was too erotic, being music in Wooseok’s ears as he threw his head back, groaning to himself and tangling his fingers in Yuto’s hair. He yanked the man’s head back, kissing his temple and cheek and jaw and licking the sweat off his neck.

When Yuto yelped and punched the cushion before him, Wooseok knew he’d hit Yuto’s prostate. So he continued to hit the same spot again and again. The heat in his stomach increased, the signs of his orgasm catching up to him. He dug his nails into Yuto’s skin.

“Touch yourself for me,” Wooseok whined, his voice hoarse. He fucked Yuto harder when he obliged, the wet sound of Yuto pumping himself and his own cock slapping into Yuto’s ass blurring Wooseok’s vision.

“Wooseok…” Yuto gasped softly, his voice hitching in his throat as he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes close. He called Wooseok’s name repeatedly.

“You’re so good, baby,” Wooseok hissed, his thrusts increasing in speed, “come for me.”

Wooseok’s permission was all Yuto needed as he came in his own fist, his moan muffled while he buried his face into his arm. It took a couple more sloppy thrusts before Wooseok was sent to the edge along with him, coming deep inside Yuto and screaming his name. He rested his head on Yuto’s back, breathing hard as he pulled out.

Yuto fell onto his side while Wooseok got up and fetched some tissues from the nearby table. He cleaned himself and zipped his jeans again before helping Yuto, whose legs were still shaking.

“I don’t think I can walk anymore,” mumbled Yuto, his eyes closed as Wooseok wiped him clean and gently pulled his pants back on. He moved to throw the tissues away before squeezing onto the couch, lying down behind Yuto and throwing his arm around him.

Wooseok kissed Yuto’s cheek. “You’re amazing,” he said.

“You are too,” Yuto turned to catch Wooseok’s lips before plopping back into his previous position, tired. “You really are.”

Smiling, Wooseok pressed another kiss on Yuto’s shoulder and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. A sudden knock on the door made both of them jump. Swearing to himself, Wooseok hopped off the couch and lazily unlocked the door.

It opened slowly from the outside and Shinwon popped his head into the room, his eyes dashing between Wooseok who’s right in front of him and Yuto who’s still lying down.

“What are you two doing?” he asked, walking into the room and eyeing them suspiciously as he picked up his bag off the table. He slung it over his shoulders and turned towards his two dongsaengs.

Wooseok slipped back behind Yuto, cuddling him. “We’re trying to sleep and you’re interrupting,” he said. Both of them had their eyes closed, ignoring Shinwon’s presence, so he shrugged and walked back towards the door.

Shinwon placed his hand on the handle, unable to hold back a smile, “Sleep well then. You must be exhausted after banging for 20 minutes.” As expected, Wooseok and Yuto instantly opened their eyes, avoiding his gaze. Satisfied, Shinwon walked out and spoke loudly, “Your moans were louder than the TV, just saying.”

When he closed the door, Yuto turned around to face Wooseok, and they stared at one another for a good five seconds before bursting into laughter.


End file.
